Lovelace Forbidden Tech
Here’s a list of all the tech that Triangulum Families develop in hiding, with or without assistance from other parties. Each research will have a leading culprit, possible sponsors, a goal and the means to achieve it, and will focus on specific, mostly illegal technology. The culprit Curious Trig A regular Triangulum scientist is driven to complete whatever they have chosen to be their next research goal. Most often that just means they are motivated and focused, but sometimes also has the effect of pushing the researcher into illegal territory. By Triangulum standards curiosity is considered a virtue and pursuing great effects in face of difficulties is a personal victory. Nontheless, Pythagoras is clear that certain types of science are are not welcome in House Triangulum, being a risk for the House’s reputation, and also quite literally, a deadly risk. Unfortunately, there are cases where some younger or more ambitious Triangulum nobles will pursue their goals nonetheless, convinced that they’re smarter or more cautious than their predecessors, and thus Maltech research continues. Protractors of Lovelace For detail see Protractors of Lovelace More organized then you regular Triangulum noble these individuals put time and effort into researching Maltech, which by definition is forbidden technology. Entire populations hidden in an asteroid belt or deep space research stations follow the orders of their mysterious benefactors creating revolutionary technology without for even a second deliberating on the moral ambiguity or ethics of their implications. Dorukujin-sponsored research For detail see Dorukujin The criminal element of the House, while not exactly noble has access to funding the House could only dream of for the last century. With that amount of money and enough ill will they can convince, coerce or intimidate scientists to invent or develop anything. The means Self-funded House Triangulum, while technologically advanced, was never ahead financially. There are old dynasties that accumulated considerable wealth, but a regular scientist will have to ask and wait for money to continue their research. That’s why it is extremely rare for a Triangulum Scientist developing maltech to be working without a sponsor Organized More often than not, a couple of scientists will create a pact to develop maltech, sharing the personnel, data and cost. Protractors of Lovelace will also survey the House secretly to detect anyone researching forbidden technology and invite them into their ranks in order to provide both funding and deniability. The numerous dark site facilities owned by the Protractors have possibly the most active Matlech research conducted within the Acheron Rho. Criminal Funding In recent years the 14 Red Dogs Triad was interested in developing different forms of Maltech and in secret started several large projects involving Triangulum Scientists of many fields. Nowadays the Triad is dead, but the leaders of the criminal world branded Dorukjins, sit comfortably on Habitat One from where they can see as the work on their projects continues. The Goal Untraceable murder methods The researcher tries to find a perfect way of disposing of a problematic person (A drug that does not come out in any test, a poison leaving no traces, nanomachines or a gelatinous killer slime that evaporates) Power The researcher cretes the technology to prove to everyone that he is better or to control his surrounding completely by force, lie or terror Types of ascension The researcher believes that the technology will allow him or all of it’s used to make an evolutionary or spiritual leap, making them better versions of themselves. Direct control Through Psionics, cybernetics of Hypnosis, the researcher attempts to create a method of controlling another person’s thoughts and actions. Information By Developing some form of undetectable surveillance like nanoscopic implants, dream catching, micro cameras or a malware infection the researcher attempts to gain information for his own benefit or for sale The Technology There’s various technology that is either capable of targeting massive populations, openly dubbed Maltech or ethically disputable. Other technology, while allowed or even in popular use throughout the Empire, is has side effects or can be used in a way that makes t utterly dangerous. Below is a list of technologies that fall under the ‘Forbidden Tech’ tag: Nanites Microscopic machines capable of manipulating matter on molecular level, disassembling humans, modifying their DNA or simply devouring all matter. Controlling Aliens Aliens have been defeated a long time ago, but they still exist. While some encourage humanity to start treating alien life forms with respect and as equals, other will analyse their composition, biology and psychology and attempt to use that to further their research Phasing The metadimensional physics allow an object to shift it’s phase into, what some call, Drive Space. Using this technology to become invulnerable, invisible or ethereal and using human test subjects while doing so cannot be perceived as an ethical practice Cloning The act of using a human’s DNA to create an identical organism Synth production The process of recreating a synthetic person using technology similiar to that of House Cygnus. Double purpose tech Providing cybernetics or datapads that allow someone ale then the owner to access some of it’s functions or control/track the user himself or to collect his data in secret. Gravity Control While gravity control systems are present in most of space ships and stations, the scientists of House Triangulum perfected the technology. Using it to tear ships or human targets apart, collapse or get thrown into obstacles is not allowed Microscopic robots Visible by a naked eye, these machines form a gigantic mass that’s both mobile and extremely heave, allowing the controlling person to travel, lift heavy objects but also effortlessly multitask Deadly poisons or gasses The Chemists Triangulum families develop the deadliest Plants and Animals Genetic modifications or not, the lifeforms raised by some of the less ethical Botanist or Zoologist Triangulum can be both deadly and a source of reliable information Vehicles Forbidden types of tanks or spaceships equipped with weaponry considered experimental or genocidal Software Updates Producing a virus or software pretending to be harmless only to attack later Education Psychology Triangulum or Sociology Triangulum purposefully using young subjects to test their theories, spread propaganda or dose them with experimental drugs. Brainwashing, Subliminal Messaging, Sleep control, Hypno-waves Methods of affecting the brains of unsuspecting victims Army or robots Robots where the zero-harm protocol is removed or supendable, ingeniously hidden weapons are installed and control is in the hands of a to-be-dictator Genetically or cybernetically modified monsters Anything from Werewolves or Vampires through Space-whale assault tanks or a cabal of genius talking cats to cyber-dinosaurs or telekinetic unicorns. Category:House Triangulum Category:Lovelace Category:House Triangulum Products